


Job Offer

by deityparody



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Red Robin (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Jealous Bruce Wayne, My First Fanfic, One Shot, Tim Drake-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 00:52:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17193413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deityparody/pseuds/deityparody
Summary: Tony offers Tim a job.  Bruce is not amused.





	Job Offer

“And the tech he has Bruce,” Tim gave a happy sigh into his coffee as Bruce typed into the Batcomputer, “Oh God Bruce, if you could have seen it, you woulda been drooling.”

Bruce gave a noncommittal sounding noise.  It had been three days.  Three days of listening to Tim go on and on and on about Stark.  Three days that consisted of Tim say things like “ _Oh Tony did this_ ” and “ _Tony did that_ ”.  Three days of Bruce grinding his teeth so he would not say anything he’d regret.

In short, Bruce was in Hell.

Because Tony had offered Tim a job.  Because _Tony_ had offered Tim his fucking dream job.  Because **_Tony_** dared not only to offer Tim, _his son and CEO_ , his dream job but Red Robin a place on the Avengers roster.  

Like Tim would ever be caught dead on the Avengers.

Second rate hacks.

How many times had New York been demolished on their watch?

However, Tim was so **charmed** by Stark ( _the no good lying snake_ ) that Bruce was beginning to become concerned that Tim would go.

Which is why Bruce is sitting here, in Hell (aka the Batcave), listening to his third son wax on for the second consecutive hour (because yes he’s keeping track but it’s involuntary; he’s Batman…shut up Alfred, I see your mustache quivering) about the many, _many_ exciting things that are happening at Stark Industries.Bruce will be damned ( _again_ ) if he lets Tim go without some a fight.

He can only figure that his two oldest sons are here solely to enjoy their father’s torture.Well, at least that why Bruce though Jason was here.Based on his second son’s furtive glances between Bruce and Tim, along with the twitching of his lips, Jason was not disappointed.Dick, on the other hand, seemed to actually be interested in Tim’s new job offer.

“So, let me just get this straight Baby Bird,” Dick looked over the top of Ivy’s latest toxin to stare at his younger brother.“You get your own set up at Stark Lab, with your own team, an unlimited budget on top of that?”

“Yup,” Tim took a slurp of coffee, “plus my own set up at the Avengers Tower.”

Dick shook his head, “dude, when are you leaving?” 

Bruce mastered the urge to throw something at Dick.Jason’s eyes twinkled at Bruce as he set his twenty-two onto his workbench.

“Well,” Tim gave a covert glance at Bruce who was busy glaring at the Batcomputer screen, “I have until the end of the week to give him an answer.”

“You should totally take it, Baby Bird.That way you’ll be closer to ‘Haven and me!”Dick hopped around his workbench to hug (strangle) Tim.

“Ho—have you ever looked at a map, Dick?Gotham is waaaaaaaay closer to New York than Blüdhaven.” Tim tugged pointlessly at the arm Dick had slung around Tim’s throat.

“Trains, Timmy, trains.” Dick snuggled Tim closer.Tim gasped for air.“They have trains that go straight from New York to Blüdhaven.”

“Well, there won't be a choice to make if I die from you strangling me,” Tim gasped as Dick finally let go his him.

“If ya worried ‘bout suffocating, then why da hell are you even still thinkin’ about dis’, Baby Bird?”Jason picked at a bit of nonexistent lint.“Ya way more likely ta suffocate in all that fresh New York air. Yer a Gothamites, through ‘en through.”

Bruce froze mid-report to glance at his second eldest son.  A small glimmer of hope bubbled in Bruce’s gut.  Maybe, just _maybe_ Jason was maturing passed this grudge and Replacement nonsense he still held against Tim (albeit very, very mild compared to their history).

Jason shot a wicked grin at Tim. “‘Course, ya might explode from all dat nature and dat be funny as shit.No joke, I’d laugh my ass off if dats how ya went out.”

Bruce suppressed the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose and sigh, but it was a close thing because that sounded a lot more like Jason.

Tim laughed.

“Tim,” Bruce’s voice rung through the cave.

“Yeah, Bruce?”Tim looked over at him from where he was sitting on Dick’s workbench, drinking coffee.

“Can you finish these analyses for me?I’m suddenly coming down with a headache.I need the results for tonight and—”

“Yeah, no problem, B.” So Tim, being Tim, wiggled his way off of Dick’s bench and over to Lab station.

Bruce did not miss the smirks that flashed between his two older sons.

When the three young men working down in the cave heard the telltale sign of the grandfather clock slamming shut, Jason turn a raised brow to Tim.

"Ya gonna tell em yet?"

Tim smirked at his older brothers."Not yet."

***

Day four of _Tim fawning over Stark_ was **not** any better than day three.Somehow, it was far, far worst.Because _Tony_ had called Tim last night and doubled, _fucking doubled_ , his initial salary.

It took all of the years of Batman training **not** to scream obscenities at the breakfast table where Tim casually drops that little bombshell.

When Tim revealed the number (still less than he made at WE) Jason—

(which why is he still even here?It's not that Bruce doesn't love his second son: he does.He loves all of his children.It just that Jason has spent more time in the Manner since Stark had called then he had in the last year.Maybe Jason is starting to come around.Maybe Jason is just enjoying watching Bruce slowly lose his mind.Honestly, could be either one.)

—gave a low whistle.Damian glowered at the number.

“Shit, Baby Bird, that’s a fuck ton of zeros."

“I know, right?”Tim checked his watch before swearing."Shit, I'm late for a meeting with Tony in New York.I'll see you later."With one last chug of his coffee, Tim was out the door.

Bruce sat at the table, glaring.

Jason snorted.“Ah, for fucksakes Bruce.If ya gonna sit dere and pout, then fuckin’ _go_.‘Cause I ain’t dealing with dis shit all day.”

Damian arched an eyebrow at him. “Crude, Todd, however I do agree, Father.As much as I wish for Drake to be gone,” Bruce suppressed compulsion to roll his eyes, “it would be… _unfortunate_ not to have Drake here.”

“Knew ya always had a soft spot fer ‘em.”

“Shut up, Todd.”

“Make me, _Baby Bat._ ”

Damian hissed at Jason.Choosing to escape the upcoming fight, Bruce slipped out of the dinning room, following Tim out the door and into the Jag that Timothy Wayne preferred.

Tim blinked at Bruce while Bruce slid into the passenger's seat next to him, slamming the door behind him. 

“Uh, Bruce?”

Bruce hummed.“We're going to be late.”

Tim waited for Bruce to elaborate.When Bruce didn’t, Tim shrugged.“Oookaaay then.”

Tim started up the car and pulled away from the Manor.

***

The commute from Gotham to New York wasn't the worst one he'd ever had but with Bruce in the car, trying to make (awkward) small talk (because, no Bruce dropping hints about how crime-ridden New York is _isn't_ that subtle you idiot.We.Live.In.Gotham.) made the trip a hell of a lot longer.

Parking in a stall with his name already on it (and yeah Bruce I can hear your teeth grinding from here) Tim let out a relieved sigh when he finally reached Stark Towers. 

Bruce trailed behind Tim out of the car towards Pepper who waited for them at the elevator.

"Mr. Wayne, were we expecting you today?"Pepper pulled out her phone and started typing before either could answer.

"Oh no, Ms. Potts.It was just such a beautiful day that I decided to take a drive with my son."The Brucie smile came out in full force.Tim smothered a smirk as Bruce put a hand possessively on Tim's shoulder."And please, I've told you before, call me Bruce."

"Pepper.Well, if you would both follow me this way," Pepper indicated the hall, “I already let Tony know you're both here."

Pepper left them in a rather large office that contained state of the art tech.Tim suppressed a low whine of want as he ran his finger down an impressive looking 3-D printer.Tim missed Bruce’s eyebrows pulling together.

"Glad to see you like your new office, Tim."Tim jumped as Tony entered the room."And Bruce, so glad you could make it." 

Tim had to bite his tongue to prevent himself from laughing at the scene unfolding. 

Strolling over, Tony reached out a hand to shake Bruce's more massive hand.Tim could see both straining to squeeze the others grasp tighter than the other.

"Well you know, it was just such a stunning day, how could I resist taking the day to spend with my son," Brucie replied.Tony chuckled.

"How could anybody resist spending the day with such a brilliant young man?"

Neither had let go of the other's hand.

"Yes, well, it is quite wonderful to have Tim living at home _and_ working with him every day."

"I'm sure it is; that’s why I want him to come work for me."

Tim was starting to get concerned about pairs hand that were still shaking.He noted that the tips of Bruce's fingers were beginning to change colors.

"Why would he need to do that?He already works for the best company on the east coast."

Oh, God.

"Really?Does that mean Tim has accepted my job offer?"

Tim cleared his throat before it got _more_ out of hand.The pair jumped apart, seeming to have forgotten that Tim was even in the room."If you two excuse me, it was a bit a drive and I need to use the restroom."

"Oh, not a problem.It just down the hall and to your right.If you get lost, just ask J.A.R.V.I.S.."

Without any preamble, the pair of billionaires went back to 'disgusting' Tim.

Outside of the office, Pepper was still on her phone.He paused in front of her, waiting until the office door clicked behind him.

"Have you not told Tony that I turned down the job offer four days ago?"

Pepper gave Tim a scandalized look."Are you kidding me?Tony trying to get you to join Star Industries has been a Godsend for me.Do you know how much work I've been able to get done?The only other times Tony's been this distracted has been when half of New York is burning down.I am **not** letting this go to waste."

Tim snorted."Well, I haven't told Bruce yet either, so...."

The pair shared a grin before a loud crash followed by shouting from inside the office distracted them.Pepper sighed heading inside while Tim went down the hall towards the bathroom.

The next day, Tim noticed a brand new 3-D printer sitting delicately on his workbench at the office and (much to his surprise) a matching one nestled beside his computer in the Batcave.

Tim would tell Bruce that he wasn't planning on leaving WE anytime soon. 

Maybe tomorrow though.Tony _had_ promise to get Tim an espresso maker after all...And that would take some serious consideration.


End file.
